realmsofmorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic System
Bloodbound Magic “Already tired, cold, and barely able to move the elven mage, Arian, collapses behind a stone column trying desperately to ignore his pain. A stream of dark blood oozes from his nose and the ringing in his ears makes it impossible to focus on the task ahead. The cost of his arcane power has taken its toll on his body and weakness has set in. In the darkness he can hear his friends as they struggle to survive the beast they so foolishly sought. Nothing matters now, for there is little he can do to help. His arcane magic has been long expended and he has twice reached into the Spellbind to bring forth magic he should not be able to control. Screams echo across the darkness and he knows he is listening to the sounds of friends dieing. As tears mix with blood, Arian peers around the column into the chamber ahead and a scene from the very pit of hell. He must do what he can to save his friends. Reaching one last time into the SpellBind, Arian calls forth weaves of magic, merging the ancient weave with the delicate essence of his life. A tiny bead of power forms in his hand just as a fit of coughing takes over his weak exhausted frame. Without thought he hurls the light towards his enemy knowing that this casting is his last, potentially ever, as it will probably kill him. Arian never sees what came of the flame conjured. Collapsing to the floor, bleeding profusely from wounds only the spellbind can create, his eyes close and he knows there is only silence in the cavern, the silence of death. If the death is his or his enemies he is not yet sure.” Rules Mechanics Casting arcane spells for wizards and sorcerers is a demanding task that can exhaust the caster. In order to cast arcane spells wizards and sorcerers weave their life essence into the fabric of magic allowing them to craft magical spells of ages past. This blending of magic and blood while exhausting to the caster also allows the caster to use arcane magic beyond their normal ability. The rules mechanics for this system are simple. * Identify your Maximum Spell Tolerance Points for your level. (This represents how much arcane magic your body/mind can withstand) * As you cast each spell subtract the spell level from your Spell Tolerance Level * As you use 50%, 75%, and 100% of your Spell Tolerance you experience exhaustion per the Bloodbinding Effects table below. * Once you are exhausted you can continue to use magic beyond your normal abilities but this is extemely dangerous. See below for details * Every Bloodbound caster gets one spell per day that is fused into their blood. This is a free spell that can be cast once per day and doesn't count against your spell slots or spell tolerance levels. * All other magic system rules remain the same. Gaining Spell Tolerance Points Each caster has a maximum number of Spell Tolerance points equal to the sum of their Spell Levels * Spell Slots. Cantrips do not count. The table provides the maximum spell tolerance points by level. Example: A fifth level Sorcerer has 4 (1st), 3 (2nd), and 2 (3rd). The spell tolerance is 16: (4x1) + (3x2) + (2*3) Using Points ' As the caster uses spells he expends spell tolerance points. Each spell uses a number of spell tolerance points equal to the spell level cast. Casting a spell of 3rd level expends 3 Spell tolerance points. Used spell points are subtracted from the caster’s maximum spell tolerance. As the caster’s spell tolerance is reduced he experiences different levels of exhaustion due to the demands of spell casting. When half, 3/4 , and all the spell tolerance points are used the caster incurs an additional level of exhaustion. Using the Bloodbind magic system casters can tap their life essence to cast additional spells from their known spells(Sorcerer) or prepared spells(Wizard) list. Accessing spells in this manner is very dangerous. Each spell cast in this manner requires a constitution check against a DC of 10+Spell Level. Failure takes the caster to next level of exhaustion. The spell still functions but exhaustion sets in. Because of the nature of the Bloodbind every Sorceror or Wizard can bind one bonus 1st level spell per day. They must choose their bloodbind spell during their long rest and it cannot be changed. The bonus spell does not count against their spell slot allocation or prepared spells. 'BloodBinding Effects Once a caster has used half or more of his spell points he starts to feel the effects of fatigue and exhaustion. As with exhaustion the effects are cumulative. The exhaustion levels are cumulative with any existing exhaustion already experienced by the caster. (i.e. If the caster already is experiencing Level 1 exhaustion and uses over half their spell points they are LEVEL 2 exhausted. 'Recouping Spell Tolerance' Each Short Rest Returns half the caster’s maximum spell tolerance points. A long rest returns all the caster’s spell tolerance points. The effects of exhaustion from spell tolerance are removed immediately when the caster’s spell tolerance points are returned. Other exhaustion effects remain. Example: Arian, a 5th level wizard has a maximum spell tolerance point level of 16. In a combat encounter Arian cast two second level spells 2 points each for a total of 4 points. His spell tolerance is reduced from 16 to 12 (16-4). Later, without any rest, Arian is engaged in a major encounter and cast a 3rd level spell (3 points) and 1-1st level spell (1point), reducing his spell tolerance by 4 additional points. His spell tolerance is now 8 points (12-4) which is half his maximum. Arian is immediately impacted by the effects of level 1 exhaustion and now has disadvantage on all ability checks. Shortly after, Arian has another major combat encounter and cast his remaining 3-1st level spells (3 points) and one second level spell (2 Points). Reducing his spell tolerance to 3 points (8 - 5). Arian has now used over 75% of his spell tolerance points. Arian is immediately affected by Level 2 exhaustion and in addition to the level 1 affects his speed is now halved. Summoning his last spell, he cast his final 3rd level spell (3 points) and reduces his spell tolerance to 0. He is now impacted by level 3 exhaustion. Knowing he is in grave danger, Arian draws on the power of the bloodbind to cast one of his previously prepared spells, a 2nd level spell memorized for the day. He cast the spell and makes a Constitution against a DC of 12 (10+spell level 2). Note the effects of exhaustion apply so this check is at a disadvantage. He rolls twice taking lowest and fails the DC. He is now impacted by level 4 exhaustion. Desperate to help the party survive he draws on the spellbind and cast a 3rd level spell from his known spells. He must make a constitution check DC 13 (10+spell level 3) at disadvantage.He rolls twice taking lowest and fails. He is now affected by Level 5 exhaustion (speed of 0) Near death knowing there is no chance of survival he reaches into the spellbind and cast another third level spell (FIREBALL) from his known spells. He must make a Constitution check DC 13 (10+spell level 3) also at disadvantage. He rolls an 18 and a 19 and succeeds. His spell destroys his enemy and he remains at level 5 exhaustion. Lying on the cold stone, unable to move for over an hour, Arian takes advantage of a short rest and regains half of his maximum spell tolerance (16) so he gets 8 points back. He is now back at 50% of his tolerance and is only level 1 exhaustion. __NOEDITSECTION__